A Little Game of Go Fish
by souldreamer72
Summary: Alicia Spinnet decides a summer job wouldn’t hurt. Or would it? Well, it depends, throw in a pasty shop, a night shift, a deck of cards and one annoying boomerang of a prankster and there just might be trouble.


A Little Game of Goldfish

A/N: Just thought of this randomly, I don't know if it's like any of my other stories, if it is…well, hopefully it's not too much like the other ones.

Disclaimer: Ownage of these characters does not belong to me.

"You don't have much of a résumé but your work with the customers in your trial test was brilliant, and you're very charismatic, always a lovely characteristic to have, plus smart, I think we have a whole package here." Mr. Blake Cicero, manager of the quaint bakery, finally looked up from the clipboard that had never left his hand. He smiled to her. "Welcome to Cicero's Bakery Miss Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia would have never thought getting a job in a little muggle shop would be this easy; but instead of speaking the thought that flitted her mind, she just beamed back to him. "Thank you."

"Now the shifts open are only the night shifts, so I hope you don't mind working a little late."

"How late?"

"Seven to eleven, not really that bad when you think about it."

"I can do that late."

"Good." He returned back around the counter, and handed her a croissant. Alicia gave him a quizzical look and opened her mouth to ask. "Consider it a welcome-to-the-team present. Every hour you get one free."

"Nice," Alicia took the pastry, ripping off a corner and nibbling on it. "When should I start?"

"Soon as possible, say tonight?"

"Alright."

"Good, I'll see you tonight." He turned back to the kitchen, then backtracked back to Alicia. "I almost forgot to give you you're uniform," Mr. Cicero reached under the counter and pulled out a fresh apron, black. "What size are you? Petite, I'm guessing?" Alicia nodded and he took out a navy polo, Cicero's Bakery symbol stitched on the back. "That should be it, you'll be working register I imagine, see you here tonight."

"Thanks Mr. Cicero."

"Call me Blake."

"Thanks Blake."

Alicia took a seat by the café window, looking out to see the muggles passing by. A family was entering the book store across the street, a group of tourist mobbed the old candy factory, there was much bustle outside. But it was still nice, the feeling of a clean slate, she could be anyone she wanted to for the summer because no one knew her.

"Licia?"

"Oh no." Alicia closed her eyes, it couldn't be, it was just someone that had a voice absurdly close to his and knew and called her by her nickname. When she opened her eyes, her little hope was crushed. Lanky, freckled, blue eyed and of course, ginger hair, there was no denying. "Oh no."

"What's wrong Licia, not glad to see me?" The Weasley shot her a lopsided grin.

"George Weasley what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"Me? I live just a ways away, what are you doing here?" Alicia tried to stuff away her new uniform, but George saw, he snatched at it; though Alicia was fast on the pitch, her reflexes in this particular area of keep away were not as precise. "What's this? Alicia Spinnet and a Cicero uniform? Gasp, who knew Miss Perfect Chaser would be working at a muggle shop! Call the Daily Prophet! Call Rita Skeeter!"

"Shut up George, people are gonna hear you!" Alicia tried to cover his mouth, but he was too busy laughing it off.

"Not likely, muggles are too thick to understand."

"Will you just go away?"

"Why? Little Licia don't want me around?" He babied, grabbing her cheek as those long-distance related aunts with millions of cats and no life outside their house did.

"Stop it." She slapped his hand away; he just leaned back, smirking. "Come on George, can't you just leave alone? All I wanted was a little job to fill up my time in a nice little muggle shop with no distractions aka you." Alicia went back to her croissant, tearing another piece off with unneeded force and stuffing it in her mouth. George just watched with an amused expression. "What?" She finally demanded.

"Just the fact that I distract you." He said in a slightly sing-song voice.

"No you don't."

"You just said no distractions aka you, and by you, you meant me. I distract you! I distract you!" George sung in a very loud, very off-key, very weird chant.

Alicia thumped him over the head before it could get any louder, although a handful of people were staring at them with questionable looks. "Heh, hi, he, he just, uh, hasn't taken his meds, um, goes a bit crazy, you know." Alicia lied badly, going red in the face from the still oncoming stares. "It's alright, honest." Some of them shook their heads, others still looked baffled, but all of them slowly turned back to their own conversations. "Will you leave me alone?" She hissed, sitting back into her seat, folding her arms.

"Aw, now where's the fun in that?"

"Why don't you go back to your twin and go invent those stupid pranks you love?"

"Come on Licia, you know you love them." She gave him a dirty look. "Besides, Freddie's all off going to try to woo Ange. Again. I think this time is a mushy love sicken, supposedly romantic letter."

Alicia snorted. "Please? Ange? She won't fall for a letter."

"I said that. But does he listen to me? No."

"Yeah, but who listens to you."

"Ha, ha very funny." They sat in a moment's silence. "So, since you work here, mind letting me do a few test trials on some--"

"Oh no, I'm not going to let you try out your pranks here."

"Aw come on Licia, they're not--"

"They are too harmful."

"But it's all just in--"

"Fun? Well it won't be very fun when Blake finds out, fires me, and then you'll end up with furious, ready to kill you, me." Alicia snapped at him.

"Whoa, calm down Licia, I was only suggesting."

She folded her arms even tighter against her chest. "Just leave me alone."

"But then I'll be bored." George whined.

"I don't care."

"Jeez, someone's not in a very cheerful mood."

Alicia gave him a forced smile, she said sarcastically, "Thanks for noticing."

"My pleasure."

Alicia shook her head and rose; George followed. She threw away the napkin into the trashcan; George trailed after her there as well. And outside. And halfway down the street. "Will you leave me alone George?"

He thought a moment. "Sure. Fred should be back by now, so yeah. See ya!" And he turned heel and jogged away, nothing more said, leaving Alicia a tad bit confused.

* * *

Alicia's shift was quite an easy one, there was only a trickle of people, and they were all quite friendly. The other employees seemed nice enough as well, though she didn't talk to them as much as she did listen to the muggle music, it was actually very interesting. "Hey Alicia, do you think you could run the register and everything yourself for the last half an hour, I've got some work for summer school." One of the other teen workers, Veronica, asked hopefully.

"Um, sure, do I need to bake anything?" Alicia hoped not, her muggle cooking skills weren't exactly…well, they were just weren't perfect.

"No, just the stuff in the display should cover it I think."

"Well, alright then."

"Awesome, anyways, when it's eleven just close up will you?" Alicia nodded. "Thanks, I owe you." Veronica called back as she practically ran out of the door. Alicia had the faint idea that Veronica didn't exactly have work to do, but it didn't really matter, Alicia put the phone back into her ear, turning up the music slightly.

It took Alicia a little time to realize that the last of her customers had left, even more time that there actually was a new one there. When she saw two elbows leaning on the counter, Alicia hastily paused her music. "Oh, I'm sorry, what can I--" She stopped short seeing who it was; Alicia sighed, already irritated by his presence. "What do you want?"

"You were never much of a night owl were you Licia?" George teased, pulling himself up onto the counter. "So, whatcha you got there?"

"Some muggle music if you must know." Alicia said pointedly, placing it back in Veronica's compartment. "Now, can you please leave, I'd like to close up."

"You've still got about what, 25 minutes?"

"How do you know my shift?"

George grinned. "Please, I know you like the backside of my hand."

"Overused cliché. Now if you aren't going to order anything, can you please leave, I rather liked the silence of solitary." Alicia moved around behind the counter, locking the backdoor, unplugging the machines, anything to keep her busy; besides, who really wanted coffee or a slice of cake at 10: 35?

"How about I play you for it?"

Alicia paused, her hand on the plug and electric socket. "Play me what?"

"Play you in cards."

"What sort of card game?" She turned to face him.

"A muggle card game. A little game of Go Fish."

Alicia couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Goldfish? Isn't that like a game for five year olds or something?"

"If you win, I'll leave you alone, if I win I get to stay." Sounded fair enough. "And I get to take you out on a date." Or not. Alicia's mouth dropped and it took her a moment before closing it.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Now why would I agree to something like that?"

"Because if you win I won't bother you anymore over this entire summer, I won't visit this shop, I won't pass this pasty shop, heck I won't even think about this pasty shop. And then if I win, I'm just staying for this twenty so minutes and it's just one little date." The way he put it did sound quite tempting.

"Fine."

"Good." He jumped off the counter and pulled up a chair by a table. "Come on then." He was already dealing out the cards, no way to back out now. Alicia, grudgingly followed him to the table.

She picked up her cards and looked at them, nothing. "Alright, Licia, you can go first."

"Have any twos?"

He smiled. "Go Fish." Alicia took a card. "Got any sevens?"

"Go Fish." George took a card. Alicia sat back; this was going to be a long twenty minutes.

Alicia put down the pair she had just gotten. They were down to the last two cards, she had one, and he had one. And it was her turn. Alicia looked to him, seeing him hold the card limply. He looked almost, dejected; Alicia felt a pang of guilt, like it was her fault. "Go ahead Licia, it's still you're turn." He spoke, giving her a half smile.

"Uh…uh…" She looked down at her card, seven of hearts, and then back to him. Why was she waiting? This was what she wanted? Him to leave, him to stop annoying her, him to be gone and she had it in her reach, all she had to say was the card. "Uh, I fold!"

"What?"

"I don't want to play anymore." She put down her card.

For a moment his face was scrunched in puzzlement, but slowly it dawned on him; his expression turned from befuddlement to overwhelming glee. "Wait, so that means, if you fold, I win."

"Yeah, yeah, but oh, look," Alicia gestured to the clock; 11:01. "Looks like you're time is up."

She went to get the keys, but George grabbed her waist, pulling her into him. "Did you forget?" he whispered in her ear, his voice suddenly husky. "You have to go out with me. But don't worry, I won't make it too painful."

She smirked. "Knowing you, that's a lie."

A/N: I didn't know how to end it, so it might be a bit weird. Actually, thinking about this, it sort of reminds me of Employee's Discount, I don't know why, but you can be the judge. Love it, hate it, tell me.


End file.
